Yang Xiao Long vs Springtrap
Yang Xiao Long vs Springtrap 2 Fighters No Research 60 Seconds One Minute Melee! *transition* It was a dreary, windy day. Near the fork in a road, there was an old, abandoned school. A large, cracked stone front entrance made it seem like the least welcoming place on Earth. In the middle of the school, there was a sparce courtyard, which was encircled by the school. It was relatively empty, aside from the grass, and a few patches of sand here and there. A door near the back of the courtyard flew open, blown off its hinges, and slammed onto the ground. Dust scattered around as it leaked from the old doorway. Emerging from the dust was a woman. She had blonde hair, gray eyes, and was wearing a coat of some kind. Her mist noticeable feature was the robotic right arm she had. It was Yang Xiao Long. She glanced around the courtyard, and seemed to be pretty calm. "Finally, a shortcut that doesn't involve muggers." She said while putting her hands on her hips. She proceeded to walk into the courtyard, until a phone rang. Yang reached into a pocket in her coat, and pulled out a touchscreen phone; tapping a button on it to answer the call. "Blake, how's it going?" Yang said in a cheery voice. "Yang, where are you right now? You were supposed to come back 12 minutes ago." The voice on the phone said with distinct worry. "Oh, that? I just had some trouble with some Grimm. Nothing too serious." Yang replied confidently. From a far window on the left side of the courtyard, something watched her. A silhouette. All that could be made out was a hand, which clenched shut into a fist, and shook as if angry. As the figure darted off screen, Yang, who was still somewhat far off, drew her attention to the window; looking at it as if she'd seen something. "... Yang?" Blake said over the line. Yang winced, and pulled the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry, thought I saw something." She said, regaining the tone she previously had. Over in an open part of the wall on the right side of the courtyard, something dashed across it, clear as day. Yang noticed that too, and glanced over there too, trying to figure out what it was. "Blake, can I call you back? I think someone followed me here." Yang said, hanging up before Blake could say anything back. She put the phone back in the pocket in her coat, and cautiously walked over to the hole in the school wall. Peering inside, all she saw was liter, collapsed rubble, and a few toppled old desks, some still standing. "Hmm... I must be paranoid... and parANNOYED." Yang told herself. She turned around to keep walking, but caught a glimpse of something run into another open wall, and dissappear. She rolled up her coat sleeves, and revealed her Ember Celica, scuttling over the the wall, and peaking in from the side of the wall. For a second, she felt someone was breathing down her neck, so she turned to check, only to see thin air. She dropped her guard, and began walking towards the exit, still cautiously glancing about. However, when she looked up at the top of the school roof, she saw it. There was what seemed to be a large man on top of the roof, still silhouetted, the only visible features being what seemed to be holes in the body, rabbit-like ears, one of which seemed to be cut off partially, and two faintly glowing, gray eyes. "Hey! Ninja wannabe on the roof!" Yang shouted at the figure. The figure didn't move. "Are you the one that's been running around following me?" She questioned it, and raising a threatening fist at it. In response the figure turned, and walked out of sight. "Wh-- hey! I'm not finished!" Yang shouted, reaching her hand out as if trying to grab at it. Just as she finished her sentence, she heard metallic footsteps from an opening in the school's wall. She peered into the darkness, narrowing her eyes to see better. The footsteps grew ever closer, like the wind before a hurricane. Then stepping out of the shadows, there it was; a large man, seemingly. It towered over Yang, much taller than she was. It was olive-drab in color, metal, and resembled an anthropomorphic rabbit. It was Springtrap. Yang studied the man, and looked rather amused. "So, what pet store sewer did you crawl out of?" She asked jokingly, chuckling at herself. Springtrap stood there silently, his cold gaze locked onto her. Yang's smile faded slowly. "So... what do you want? I'm in the middle of something." She asked him, putting her hands back on her hips. Springtrap didn't respond at first, but then slowly raised his raised his hand, and pointed at Yang, making her raise an eyebrow. He then proceeded to bring the finger to his "throat", and drew an invisible line across it, making it look like he just cut his own throat open. Yang lowered her eyebrows to an angry expression, and lifted her arms into a shrug, and closed her eyes. "Cinder's Faction is so irritating sometimes..." Yang said, lowering her arms back down. "Fine..." She began. Raising her arms up into a fighting position, and moving her legs apart. "If it's a fight you want--" the Ember Celica loaded a shot into the chamber, and made a satisfying click noise. "It's a fight you'll get." Yang finally finished. Springtrap retained an expression with droopy eyelids, and seemingly no interest in the subject whatsoever. Despite this, he lowered his body slightly, and appeared ready for whatever came his way. Yang smirked, having confidence that she would be able to do this, no problem. *cue - https://youtu.be/PFpUt1Ywcok * Announcer: It's Time To Start The Fire! Fight! Yang started the fight off by running directly at Springtrap, kicking up dirt, and sand all the while. Springtrap readied for the oncoming attack, and lifted his arms up to block. Yang then jumped at him, and threw a straight punch, aimed at his face. Springtrap managed to counter, by catching her fist in his left palm. She wasn't done, however, and she pulled back her free hand, and crossed Springtrap across the face with another punch, making him lose his grip. After regaining her ground, she rushed under Springtrap's guard, and bought him an uppercut right to the lower jaw, which sent him into the air. She jumped up, positioned herself on top of him, drew her arms back, and double-slammed him in the abdomen, sending him back down to Earth. He quickly recovered, and rolled backwards out of the way of another oncoming punch, which hit the ground, and cracked it. Springtrap got or his feet quickly, and wasted no time, sliding towards Yang, and pulling his fist back. When she looked up at him, her face was met by a metal fist the hit her cheekbone hard, making her flinch. Following up on his attack, Springtrap connected three more punched with her stomach, then grabbing her head, and slamming it into his knee, sending her onto her back. She jumped up from the onslaught, wiped her nose, and dashed at Springtrap again. He saw this, and threw a left hook at her, but when he did, she rolled under it, and grabbed his wrist. She brought her fist up, and punched at his elbow, firing the Ember Celica at the same time, hoping to break his elbow; which it definitely should've-- if you were a normal human. However, his elbow remained in place, much to Yang's surprise. Springtrap then grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him, sweeping his leg under hers, and tripping her. Slow motion ensued, and showed Springtrap raising his fists up into the air, behind his head. Then, in an instant, Springtrap brought his fists down onto Yang's chest, and smashing her into the ground, and making dirt fly out from under her. Yang coughed at having the wind knocked out of her, and rolled away from Springtrap, who tried to bring his foot down on her. She rose to her feet, and look at Springtrap curiously. "Okay, didn't expect that." She said to herself. She saw that Springtrap was running at her, so she readied herself hunkering down a bit. When he reached her, he grabbed at her, narrowly missing as she moved away. She took the opportunity and grabbed at the underside of his suits torso, and the clavicle, throwing him over her into the air. She immediately turned, and shot three Ember Celica bursts at him while he was still in the air, propelling him even more, and slamming him into one of the schools walls. She cocked the Ember Celica, and proceeded to punch at his direction, hailing him with bursts of kinetic energy, and kicking up a cloud of dirt and dust. After the cloud cleared, there was hole in the wall, and Springtrap was missing. She looked around, trying to find him. "Had enough?" She asked out loud. However, Springtrap was far from done. Suddenly, he landed behind her with a loud Thud!!. Her eyes widened, and turned around throwing a punch at him, which he caught in his right palm. She fired another shot, and made him lose his grip, leaving him open. Yang smirked, and posed for a split second before hitting Springtrap square in the center of his torso, following up by flipping over him, elbowing his back, and comboing a stream of punches combined with Celica shots, sending him towards a wall. Springtrap opened his eyes, and moved his head out of the way of an oncoming punch she threw at him. He immediately grabbed the back of her head, and smacked her face into the wall. Quickly backing up, he charged his whole body into hers, and smashed right through the wall, carrying her in front of his charge. From outside obervation, as they climbed the floors, all sorts of objects got thrown around and broken. It wasn't observable, though. As the camera reached he top of the building, Springtrap was thrown through the roofs floor, and landed on his feet, jumping back as Yang jumped out of the roofing right under him, charging at him. She reloaded he Ember Celica and fired two shots at Springtrap, both of which connected, and grounded him. She winded up, and jumped directly at him, readying to send him back down to ground level. Suddenly, Springtrap jumped up, and wound his fist back. Yang tried to stop herself, but before she could do anything, Springtrap threw his punch, which connected right in her stomach, nearly went through her, made a small airwave, and sent her stumbling back. Yang coughed up blood onto the ground, and held her stomach, clearly dazed and in pain. She shook her head, and looked at Springtrap through her bangs. "So, you're tougher than I thought, huh?" She said before coughing. Springtrap stood there, and looked at her. Yang scoffed, moved her hair out of her face, smiling at him. "Alright... let's see you handle this!" She shouted. Yang drew her arms back, and smashed her fists together. Just as she did this, fire seemed to erupt from under her, her hair began glowing, and her eyes shifted from shiny gray to a solid red. She had activated her Semblance. Springtrap still had the same expression he had with out the whole battle. Looking uninterested. "Here we go!" Yang said, getting back into a fighting stance. Springtrap did the same. *cue - https://youtu.be/pChhGvTkT-8 * Suddenly, Yang appeared in front of Springtrap, and delivered a punch than sent him spinning upwards. She continued her attack by landing a furious combo of Ember Celica shots that sent him higher into the air. As he came down, she ran forward and planted her feet on his face and torso, using him like a skateboard, and sliding across the roofs concrete. She gauged her Celica, propelling them faster with another shot. Reloading them, she began punching him directly in the face with increasing speed, causing the building to shake, and neatly collapsing the roof. She backflipped off Springtrap, who was still sliding, and landed on her feet. Springtrap stopped sliding after she landed. Yang raised her fist into the air, and it caught fire. "Looks like you're about to go out with a Yang!" She shouted. Yang spun around in a circle, shot her fist forward which fired a blazing shot from the Ember Celica at Springtrap, who was just getting up. Springtrap glanced at Yang, and saw the shot, but couldn't do anything about it. The shot hit him dead center, and exploded into an intensely blazing fire. Announcer: KO! Yang panted, and held herself on her knees, wiping the blood off her face. "Heh... that was fun." Yang said, while dusting herself up. She moved her hair back, and reached into her jacket, and pulled phone back out. She dialed a number on the phone, and clicked the facetime option. When the ringing stopped, it showed she called Blake back. "Hey, Blake. I'm back" Yang said with a smile on her face. Blake gasped. "Yang, what happened to you? You're all battered." Blake asked her. Yang shrugged, and giggled. "Well, I think I ran into one of Cinder's lackeys. Not a problem, though, look." Yang positioned the phone so that Blake could see the fire she made. "Burned it away." Yang said while sticking a thumbs up at the camera. Blake stayed silent, her mouth hanging open, and Yang's smile faded. "Yang... turn around." Blake said in a worried voice. Yang gave a confused look, and slowly turned around. Then she saw it. Walking out of the fire was a silhouette. When stepping out of it fully, Yang realized it was Springtrap, still standing. He had some fire on his shoulder, but didn't seem to notice. "... Crap." Yang said. *Transition* *cue - https://youtu.be/JQ0lE7e3yfk * This Melee's winner is... *a pillar raises up with Yang standing on it* ...Yang Xiao Long! *Yang jumps into the air triumphantly, landing back on the ground, and giving a thumbs up to the viewer*﻿ Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:RWBY Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Video game fighters Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees